Acne is a skin disease that is very resistant to effective treatment, and often results in a scarring which can have a serious psychological effect on the acne patient.
Presently, the cosmetic and pharmaceutical compounds typically used for the treatment of acne, which are often based on antibiotics, give less than satisfactory results, while presenting a certain degree of toxicity and allergic sensitivity, among other undesired side effects. Other pharmaceutical agents, while having less toxicity or allergy problems, are simply ineffective.
In Valyi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,652, a cosmetic composition is disclosed for the treatment of acne, which comprises an extract of dried chamomile and dried St. John's wort, in combination with an apple and or gooseberry brandy based extract of propolis and a known ceratoplastic agent.
In accordance with this invention, an improved and highly effective treatment for acne is provided, with superior results being obtained on a regular basis over antibiotic regimes, and also with respect to the formulations of the above cited patent. Also, the formulations of this invention are essentially without toxicity and typically without allergic sensitivity, unlike antibiotics.